pony_caffefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik: Guziczki z Manehattanu
Specjalnie podklimat Jak by kto chciał pooglądać filmik z Suri przed przeczytaniem tego fanfika aby sobie urozmaicić czytanie tego to zapraszam do oglądania. Fabuła Znaczkowa liga pod opieką Rarity wybiera się do Manehattanu gdzie poznają jej rywalkę Suri Polomare. Ponowne spotkanie Był piękny dzień na wycieczkę "ekspresem przyjaźni" do Manehattanu Rarity popatrzyła na Sweetie Belle która patrzyła na swoją kolekcje guziczków z całej kucykowej krainy. - Co jest takiego fajnego w tych guziczkach? - Zapytała Scootaloo. - To nie są zwykłe guziczki ale rzecz która przypomina mi w jakich miejscach byłam. - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - Taka jak by pamiątka? - Zapytała Apple Bloom. - Dokładnie. - Odparła Sweetie Belle która patrzyła na kolorowe i błyszczące guziczki. Nagle pociąg stanął. - Dobra dziewczyny... Wysiadamy... - Odpowiedziała Rarity. Kiedy Rarity i liga wysiadły na miejscu czekała na nie Coco Pommel. - Coco... To naprawdę ty? - Zapytała zaskoczona widokiem kokosowej klaczy Rarity. - Rarity... Hej... Powiedziała Coco Pommel do Rarity po czym obie się uściskały. - Widzę że masz towarzystwo. - Odparła Coco Pommel. - Tak... To moja siostra i jej przyjaciółki... - Odpowiedziała Rarity. - Apple Bloom... - Scootaloo... - Sweetie Belle... Gdy się wszystkie przedstawiły Coco Pommel zaprosiła wszystkie nasze bohaterki na ciasto kokosowe i kubek gorącej czekolady. Wspomnienia Nasza piątka delektowała się pysznym kruchym ciastem kokosowym i kakaem czekoladowym. - No i jak dziewczyny smakuje wam? - Zapytała Coco pommel do ligi. - Pyszne... Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. - Wyśmienite proszę pani. - Odpowiedziała Scootaloo. - Jaka pani... Mówcie mi Coco tak jak Rarity. - Powiedziała Coco Pommel bardzo przyjaźnie do ligi. - A tobie Sweetie Belle... - Zapytała Coco Pommel która patrzyła na zdjęcie Coco i Suri. thumb|400px|No udajmy że to jest właśnie to zdjęcie i że stoi nad kominkiem a Sweetie Belle je zauważyła przypadkowo. :) - - Kim jest klacz na zdjęciu? - Zapytała Swieetie Belle o Suri Polomare. - To podła dwu licowa... - Rarity... Powiedziała Coco która przerwała przyjaciółce by uspokoić Rarity i uchronić źrebiaki od przykrych słów których nie powinny uszłyszeć. - To moja była szefowa... Suri Polomare. Nawet kiedyś się lubiłyśmy. Po mimo że była dla mnie zimna to żałuje że się rozstałyśmy. - Opowiedziała ze szczegółami Coco Pommel. - Nie mów że tęsknisz za pracą dla Suri Polomare... - Opowiedziała Rarity. - Jedyne zaczym tęsknie to za tym co kiedyś nas łączyło. Ale... To już przeszłość. - Powiedziała Coco po czym odłożyła zdjęcia z powrotem na kominek. Swietie Belle popatrzyła na smutek Coco Pommel i związku z tym chciała coś dla niej zrobić. Już wiedziała co. Poszukiwaczki Znaczkowa liga pod pretekstem zwiedzania poszła szukać Suri Polomare by pomóc Coco Pommel poprawić stosunki z nią. Niewiedzą jednak że Suri Pololomare będzie potrzebować bardziej pomocy Znaczkowej ligi. - Szukałyśmy chyba w każdym w domu mody i butiku... - Odparła Scootaloo... - Tak... Wracajmy do Rarity i Coco. - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. Nagle... W ciemnym zaułku zauważyły Suri Polomare całą zmarzniętą i jak by to nie była ta Suri Polomare''' z odcinka Rarity podbija Manehattan'. To była smutna i bardzo nieszczęśliwa klacz która straciła wszystko. '''Nędzarka' - To chyba ona? - Zapytała Scootaloo. - Czy ja wiem... Może i ona? - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. thumb|300px|Oooow... ): - No co wy... Pewnie że to ona... - Odpowiedziała Swiettie Belle i podeszła z koleżankami do Suri Polomare. - Przepraszam... - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom do Suri Polomare. - Proszę pani... - Odpowiedziała Scootaloo... - Czy to pani jest Suri Polomare? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle - Może i jestem? - Odpowiedziała zgorzchnialę Suri Polomare. - To są moje przyjaciółki... Scootaloo i Apple Bloom. Nazywam się Sweetie Belle siostra Rarity która... - Swieetie Belle miała zamiar powiedzieć Suri Polomare by poszła z nią do domu Coco Pommel ale klacz po usłyszeniu imienia Rarity padła w złość. - Co!? RARITY!? Ta Rarity która odebrała mi wszystko... - Powiedziała poniesionym tonem Suri Polomare. -Ale proszę pani... - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - Precz mi z oczu bo nie ręczę za siebie... - Powiedziała jeszcze bardziej wściekła Suri Polomare do ligi. - No ale... - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. - PREEEEEECZ!!! - Wrzasneła bardziej Suri Polomare. - Chodźcie dziewczyny... Takie jak ona na pewno nie mają żadnych przyjaciół. - Powiedziała Scootaloo i razem z ligą odeszła z miejsca w którym przebywała klacz. - Ale Swieetie Belle po mimo tego wiedziała że musi pomóc Suri Polomare i kto wie... Być może i też pomoże i Coco Pommel? Nocne eskapady ''' Kiedy Rarity i Coco już smacznie spały liga wymkneła się nocą do Suri Polomare pod wpływem Sweetie Belle która nakłoniła do tego swoje przyjaciółki aby jednak pomóc Suri Polomare. - Wątpię by jeszcze tam była. - Odparła Scootaloo. - Tak... Twoja siostra i Coco się zmartwią że nasz nie ma. - Odparła Apple Bloom... - Spoko dziewczyny najwyżej dostaniemy szlaban. - Powiedziała Sweetie Belle po czym dotarły do celu. Suri Polomare jak widać nigdzie się nie wybierała. - Pani Polomare... Pamięta mnie pani? - Zapytała Swieete Belle. - Aaaahhh... To wy... Czego chcecie? Gadać o Rarity... - Zapytała Suri Polomare skrywając łzy. - Tak naprawdę chcemy pani pomóc. - Dodała Sweetie Belle.thumb|400px - Nie możecie mi pomóc. - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare. - Czemu? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. - Ponieważ to co było już nie wróci. - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare. - A co dokładnie... - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. Suri milczała z kwaśną miną. - Dobra... Już idziemy... - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. Kiedy liga miała już wrócić do domu Coco Pommel, Suri zatrzymała je na chwilkę... - Czekajcie... Ulice nocą są niebezpieczne... Pozwolicie że was odprowadzę? - Zapytała Suri Polomare z ciepłym uśmiechem. Widać było po niej że był on prosto z jej serca. '''Historia Suri Polomare Kiedy Suri odprowadzała ligę do domu Coco Pommel ta opowiedziała im że po tym jak Coco Pommel odeszła to ona przestała sobie sama radzić z bisnesem krawieckim bo tylko Coco ma smykałkę do szycia a ona brew jej znaczkowi tego nie potrafi. - I to cała historia... - Powiedziała Suri Polomare. - Jej... Smutna proszę pani. - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. - Taaak... - Dodała Scootaloo. - Proszę... Mówcie mi Suri... Po prostu Suri - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare przyjaznym tonem. - Suri... A nie sądzisz że takie rozpamiętywanie przeszłości jest nie rozsądne. - Zapytała Swietie Belle. - A czy to było rozsądne ze Strony twojej siostry że zabrała mi pierwsze miejsce... Po za tym ta zdradziecka Coco też mnie zdradziła. - Powiedziała w przypływie gniewu Suri Polomare. - Z tego co słyszałam od mojej siostry to ty chciałaś jej ukraść nagrodę. - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - Tak... A to bardzo złe... - Dodała Apple Bloom. - Cóż... Jaaa... Nie myślałam że... - Powiedziała zawstydzona Suri Polomare. - TAK... WSTYDŹ SIĘ MOJA PANNO... BO POWINNAŚ... - Powiedziała Scootaloo stanowczo do klaczy która czuła się bardzo głupio. I to nie dlatego że źrebie ją pouczało ale dlatego że to było powodem do wstydu. - Czy nie myślałaś o tym by poprosić kogoś o pomoc? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. - No ale ja nie mam nie kogo takiego... - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare. - A Coco i Rarity. - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. - No sama nie wiem... - Zastanawiała się Suri Polomare. Kiedy Znaczkowa liga i Suri tak gadały nagle dotarły przed dom Coco gdzie czekała na nie Rarity. - Sweetie Belle... Gdzie wy byłyście? Martwiłam się... I... Co ona tu robi? - Zapytała Rarity na widok Suri. - Odprowadzała nas tylko... - Powiedziała Sweetie Belle by uspokoić starszą siostrę. - No chyba że tak... - Odparła z ulgą ale i wściekła Rarity. - Dzięki za przyprowadzenie źrebiąt... Suri... - Odparła Rarity. Nagle Sweetie Belle zapytała siostrę o coś nietypowego. - Czy Suri może zostać? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle... - Co? - Odpowiedziała zapytawszy Rarity. - Przepraszamy was na chwilę. - Powiedziała Rarity która zabrała Swietie Belle na chwilkę aby pogadać z młodszą siostrą sam na sam. Rozmowa sióstr - Jak możesz myśleć że po tym co zrobiła mi Ta... Ta... Ta... Suri... Ja pozwolę jej nocować? - Zapytała Rarity. - Bo w końcu jest twoją przyjaciółką. - Odparła Rarity. - Ładna mi przyjaciółka... Niech wraca do domu. - Odpowiedziała Rarity stanowczo. - Tyle że ona nie ma domo. Odpowiedziała Rarity. - Jak to? - Zapytała zdziwiona Rarity bardzo współczująco. Po tym jak Sweetie Belle opowiedziała to że po odejściu Coco Pommel Suri Polomare straciła prace więc już tak nie szło jej dobrze a po czasie zjawił się komornik i tak oto Suri zamieszkała na ulicy. Nocleg u Coco Pommel Rarity pozwoliła przenocować Suri Polomare do czasu gdy nie wróci Coco która wyruszyła do Equestrii gdzie odbywała się akcja charytatywna która miała pomóc bezdomnym kucykom bez domów. Kucyk, który uzbiera najwięcej, dostanie czek i przekaże go kucykowi który tej pomocy potrzebuje. - Masz ładne guziczki. - Odpowiedziała Suri do Sweetie Belle. - Podobają ci się? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle do Suri. - PEWNIE... - Odpowiedziała Suri. - Inne kucyki się ze mnie tylko śmieją. Tylko dlatego że zbieram guziczki. - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - A czy twoje przyjaciółki się śmieją? - Zapytała Suri do Sweetie Belle. - Nooo... Nie... - Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - Widzisz... To dlatego że są twoimi przyjaciółkami. - A ich szczęście jest twoim szczęściem. - Powiedziała Suri i położyła kopyto na ramieniu Sweetie Belle uśmiechając się do niej bardzo ciepło. - Coś ci pokaże... - Powiedziała Suri i wyjęła za chusty mały woreczek w którym były kolorowe guziczki. - Są piękne... Powiedziała Sweetie Belle której oczy się zaświeciły z radości. - Zacząłam je zbierać razem z twoją siostrą kiedy byłyśmy tak małe jak wy, - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare. - Coś czuje że jednak nadal lubisz Rarity. - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. - Poprostu lubię guziczki. Tak jak ty. - A Rarity nadal nie lubię. - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare do Sweete Belle. - Skoro jesteś na nią zła dlaczego nie sprujesz zapomnieć? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. - Nie tak łatwo jest zapomnieć czegoś co było. Mimo że śpię z tobą Scootaloo, Apple Bloom i Rarity która jest w drugim pokoju to jej nie lubię. - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomaer do Sweetie Belle. - A czy myślisz że my mogłybyśmy zostać przyjaciółkami? - Zapytała Sweetie Belle. Suri Polomare zastanowiła się chwiłe po czym odpowiedziała. - Pewnie... - Odpowiedziała Suri Polomare i położyła swe kopyto na małym karku Sweetie Belle. Całą scenę widziała Rarity która nadal nie ufała Suri ale cieszyła się że za to że Sweetie Belle potrafi się dogadać z każdym kucykiem. Nawet jeśli to Suri Polomare.Kategoria:Fanfiki